The Tales of Mateus
by MattyTreeheart
Summary: This is the story of Mateus, a human from the 24th century, who is thrown back in time with his close friend Karasu. The two are thrown back to the time just after the last ice age, when most of Europe is covered in forest.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

The sky was a deep black, and there was calm in the air that could only mean one thing. A storm was coming. Suddenly, the clouds broke open and spilled their load upon the forest below, the trees bent in the wind and flashes of colour upon the black indicated lightning unlike any that had been seen before. A flash that connected with the earth, and the trees were turned to crisp, charred sticks of wood. Between the remaining trees a hollow had been carved, the insides blackened from the strike. The storm blew over as quickly as it had begun, and within the hollow, something stirred.

A creature stood and stretched out its arms and legs. Looking around, it sank to the ground, holding its head between its hands. It looked human, but it had a rough shell that glinted in the sunlight, and hanging from its shoulders was a cape, which was coloured to look like the rippling sea. The creature stood once again and set out from the hollow, not noticing a smaller creature following behind. This creature was also like a human, but was clothed in a linen shirt and shorts that looked like the drifting snow. The two walked through the forest, and neither saw the hunters approach the hollow.


	2. Chapter 2: Kenuu Sets Out

The two hunters drew close to the hole left by the strangers now wandering west. From their clan tattoos and clan creature skins anyone could tell that one was Boar clan, the other Otter clan. The Boar clan hunter drew close to the deepest part of the impact hole; the Otter clan hunter bent and examined the boot prints made by the tallest stranger. They were very deep, and they were broken apart, as though his boots were raised in two parts, at the heel and at the ball of the feet. The smaller one's tracks were easier to make out, they were foot prints, the smaller one wasn't wearing anything on their feet, and the mud was flicked up, as though the small one had leapt across the ground. The two hunters looked at one another, then stood and headed back to their camps, to warn their Leaders of this possible threat.

Back at the camps, the hunters explained what they had discovered, then their Leaders had stood and ordered runners to head out to gather the other clans together. This would take many days, which the Boar clan Leader had noticed would be a problem if they were going to discover the true intent of the strangers. He went to speak with his Mage, who was huddled at a small fire by the edge of the camp. "What should we do?" the Boar clan Leader asked, "We cannot spare a great number of men to find out who these strangers are, and we cannot sit idly by and allow them to wander around unnoticed." The Mage smiled and said only two words, "Send Kenuu."

Kenuu crept away in the dead of the night, with his Leader's words ringing in his ears, _"Find the strangers, discover what they are up to, but don't get yourself into trouble…"_, then his Leader had told him where to find the impact hole, which had started to develop a mossy skin on its inside, and then he had been told to go west. All of this Kenuu had done, and after three days of heading west, in which time the clans had gathered and begun debating the best plan of action, he had found what he had been looking for. In a clearing about the size of a Raven clan shelter, the two strangers were sat by a fire, their backs to Kenuu. From where he crouched, he heard them discussing a matter to which he was oblivious. "Yes, Karasu," said the larger of the two, "I understand the complication of the matter, and I realize we may never get back." The smaller one known as Karasu shifted his wait and mumbled something that Kenuu couldn't quite catch, inching closer, Kenuu stood on a twig. It snapped.


	3. Chapter 3: Strangers Revealed

The tall stranger spun around, drawing a small black dagger as he did. "Karasu, douse the fire. Karasu moved close to the orange flames, then it was snuffed out, and an unnatural darkness fell. Kenuu crouched low to the ground, expecting attack at any moment. "Noir, grow." Kenuu peered through the tall grass and beheld a flash of light, followed by the sound of a boar sharpening his tusks on rocks. Then everything went completely black, and Kenuu awoke, finding himself bound in a rope far tougher than rawhide, with a small cooking fire set about five paces away. A shadow loomed before him. "What's your name, grass snake?"

Kenuu looked up into the stranger's face, taking in every detail. A shock of silver hair, reaching down to just below the shoulder blades, with a single lock hanging in front of the left eye. Eyes that seemed to pierce the souls, with the iris being a deep cream colour. The shell turned out to be some kind of armour, and the golden gleam of the rising sun, with a cape the colour of the rippling sea. _Such beauty_, thought Kenuu. A small breeze picked up, blowing the lock away from the left eye. Kenuu recoiled. From the mid forehead was a scar, which travelled down to the upper lip, passing directly through the middle of the left eye. _He's partially blind_; Kenuu racked his thoughts for some way to use this weakness. "What is your name stranger," the stranger spat at Kenuu. This angered Kenuu, "You're the stranger!" The stranger laughed, raising his dagger.

Kenuu sat with his eyes closed, waiting for death. The tension around his arms and legs lessened and he found he could move. He opened his eyes. "The name's Mateus," the stranger called from the other side of the fire, he waved towards Karasu, "The kid's Karasu, and you are?" Kenuu pondered whether or not to part with this information. He didn't kill me, Kenuu thought, so he can't want to cause harm. "I'm Kenuu," Mateus nodded and tossed over a bowl. Inside was a stew, Kenuu could make out reindeer meat, and wood mushrooms. Without realizing why, Kenuu picked up the bowl and began to eat. Mateus smiled; then began on his own stew. Mid bite, Kenuu remembered his Leader's orders. Setting his bowl down, Kenuu rose to his feet. "What are you doing here?" Mateus stopped, looking over to Karasu, who shrugged and carried on eating. Setting down his bowl, Mateus stood and headed into the trees, beckoning for Kenuu to follow.


	4. Author's Note

I am just writing this to say that the story is going to be broken up a little now, three chapters and then it will switch to the other side of the story. I would also like to apologize for the matter of there being delays between the chapters from now on, as I am suffering from a bit of writer's block.

And I have been told that the storyline is hazy, and that there is not enough explanation of the characters and the plot. Don't worry as everything will be explained along the way.

Thanks for reading.

MattyTreeheart.


	5. Chapter 4: Elsewhere in The Forest

The Wolf Mage strode into the clearing, where the other six sat, awaiting the news of the Forest. "It is true?" The speaker sat huddled away from the others. The Wolf Mage nodded. The remaining five broke into speech about this news. "How do we know you speak the truth?" The Oak Mage stood, all eyes turning to watch him, "How do we know you aren't lying?" The Bat Mage spoke, "When has he ever lied, all he has said in the past has been truth." A couple of the others nodded in agreement. The Seal Mage raised a hand for silence, "But how do we know he isn't trying to fool us, trying to lead us astray?" The Wolf Mage stood, and then took a bundle about the size of a fist out of his medicine pouch. Depositing it at the feet of the one who sat slightly away, he turned and left the clearing. The others all nodded in silent agreement that he was indeed speaking the truth.

Pushing through the trees, the Wolf Mage thought about all that had been said before he had gone to investigate the rumors that had been whispered through the clans. The sky had turned black, the hollow had been found, the strangers were nowhere to be found and a Boar clan hunter by the name of Kenuu was missing. The Wolf Mage believed without a doubt that he and the other six could discern the truth behind it all, after all they were the seven most powerful Mages in all the forest. They were the Healers. Surely there was nothing they couldn't do?


End file.
